Falling For Haruno
by Dallz
Summary: Sasuke's gay , Naruto is a pervert , Kakashi   well is Kakashi  , Sakura is stronger ... This story will be about Sasuke falling in love with Sakura and feeling attracted to her even if he is gay.  HINATA MAY BE INCLUDED IN LATER CHAPTERS .
1. Chapter 1

It was a lovely day in Konohagakure , the birds were singing , Ninjas were training and everything was set in place , the life of a young Ninja called Sakura Haruno was going to go mad , as love , homosexuality and lots of pervert events would happen and she has to deal with all of it .

3pm (Japan time)

Sakura entered the Haruno house and dropped her bag down and rushed to her mother's bedroom.

" Mum ….I got something to tell you" she shouted out as entering her mothers room and found that the bed was made all her mother pillows where still intact in the bed and the creamy bed covers were still in place as she had seen yesterday night, Sakura frowned, has her mother left the house without telling her it was not like her mother.

Then she witnessed a paper next to her mother makeup stall, she grabbed the note and read out.

_**Sakura-chan , I had to leave in a rush my daughter , I have been called away to an important meeting , I will be back in a month , don't worry Kakashi told me that team 7 was going to spend the training session at his house. Take care my Sakura.**_

_**Love , Nya-kan Haruno**_

Sakura put the paper down and sighed, her mother always did that when she had something important to say or do , she was always out , her father had left them along time ago , she Sakura was a mere girl , she could only remember his green eyes and red hair , and the way her mother cried in her sleep every time her father used to come home drunk slurring vile words towards her mother , one time Sakura had witnessed her dad cut her mother pretty pink hair , so she Sakura decided to never cut her pink hair letting it grow long.

But then one day to save her team-mates Sakura did it and it hurt her so much , but she had to do it.

" It's always like this , I might as well put this A+ grade paper for Ninja medicine on the fridge and be on my way to meet Dobeeeee Naruto Uzumaki"

Sakura placed her paper on the door of the fridge and left towards , Kakashi-sensei house , to do some Ninja training.

* * *

><p>Kakashi house...(Living room).<p>

" HEHEHEHEHEHE Kakashi-sensei books , let me take a peek"

Naruto got excited as he looked around and saw that there was no one there and opened the X-rated book and came face to face with big breasts women , and his mouth was left opened.

"AHHHH , you pervert" Shouted out Sakura who had just appeared out of nowhere to Naruto who was peeking in Kakashi-sensi x-rated books.

"Sakura its not what you think, it opened by itself"

Naruto excusably announced while try to block her from coming close to him, cause she would go mad on him and he will go flying a few feet's high.

So Naruto just smiled and moved around the other side of the table in Kakashis compound.

"Yeah, like I believe , now get around here you dobe , I wont hurt you"

Naruto moved towards her believing she wont hurt him and gets slapped, he then flew from the spot he was to the wall.

" Aiiiiiiiiiiiiii , Sakura-chan , WHY!"

Sakura laughed, great the idiot had it coming for lying to her , she had seen him peek at it and say,

" Imagine if Sakura-chan , looks like this , Ahhh man now I want to find out , yeah I will peek tonight as the others sleep through Kakashi-sensei guestroom as everyone else sleeps"

Then that was when she came in and now there here, Naruto trying to wipe himself from the dust he made when hitting the wall and causing destruction of the concrete.

"Where is Kakashi-sensei Naruto"

Sakura had looked for Kakashi everywhere in the house and nothing, if he was going to train them today he should have been here by 9 am and its 11 am right now, weird Kakashi was never late.

"Ohhhh he went to go and get Sasuke, the dobe forgot we had training, today and went out drinking with his boyfriend yesterday and feel asleep, so Kakashi had to go and get him."

Sakura fumed with anger, ok she knew Sasuke was gay and that he would never be with her, but the thought of him being with a man pissed her off, why couldn't she be born a man, Bakkkaaaaa she hated it, when one of her best friends Ino had informed her Sasuke was dating she went mad and when her other best friend Hinata had announced it was a guy she wanted to scream and take her eyes out cause, she Sakura Haruno lost the battle and the winner was a guy.

" Is he still dating Hiyazama" she questioned Naruto and he gave a small painful grin.

" Yep Sakura-chan and there still in love, but you're not the one that has to see them kiss all the time its NASTY"

Naruto noticed he said too much as he saw tears stream out of Sakura's green eyes.

"Awwww don't cry Sakura-chan, you could be with me , we could have children and eat Ramen everyday"

That made Sakura cry more.

Naruto then slowly and carefully approached her and cuddled her and he smoothed the sobs by caressing her back in slow motions.

Sakura in the moment of crying and letting her out felt something poke her tights and she looked down and noticed Naruto had a erection, she got angry, she was here crying her eyes out and the pervert goes horny on her.

" You dirty, dirty dobeeeee"

She than punched him on the head and that caused him to fall down.

" Sakura it went up by itself" Naruto tried to explain while caressing his head and Naruto knew that there was going to be a bruise there later.

Sakura may be a woman but she had the strength of thousands of man combined together and was a medical ninja, Tsunade has trained her since she decided being called a failure by Sasuke was not an option anymore.

" Yes right and, I have four eyes"

Naruto put up a peace sign and smiled letting all his teeth show in the process.

" Sometimes Sakura-chan I think you do"

She got angry again and Naruto thought she was going to attack again and covered three spots, his eyes and forehead and his private place.

But seconds passed and nothing she did not hit him, instead he heard Kakashi-sensei voice and Sasuke coming towards them, he opened his eyes and looked around and found Sakura cleaning her eyes from all the tears and knew that she did not want her Sasuke seeing her like this.

"Sasuke how many times did I tell you, no drinking sake during training session"

Kakashi-sensei entered the room with a bottle of sake and with Sasuke behind.

" Hn" Sasuke whispered, out he looked around the room it had three widows and all opened, one small Japanese style table in the middle and a pot of tea which seemed to be cold cause there was no steam coming out of it at all , then he saw Naruto poking his fingers together looking like the idiot he always was.

"Sasuke-kan, you drinking sake, Kakashi-sensei if he gets to drink it then why can't I?"

Kakashi looked towards Naruto and shook his head.

"No Naruto, no one drinks sake its training session"

The Kakashi gulped down the sake leaving Naruto with his mouth open and Sasuke with a smirk and Sakura astonished.

"Buuuuuuuuu-t" Naruto whined.

"No one Naruto" Kakashi repeated again.

Sasuke shook his head, Kakashi-sensei was always like this and then he noticed a pink hair movement in the corner of his eyes he turned towards it and found Sakura Haruno there expression-less.

"Sakura did not see you there"

She grimaced and his statement before would sting her but she had changed a lot.

"Sasuke-kan" she nodded at him.

"So what were you guys doing"?

Kakashi asked them and this caused Naruto to blush and Sakura to look sharply towards him.

Sasuke gave one of his sarcastic smiles, he looked towards one of the wall and noticed t was destroyed, Sakura falcon punched Naruto no doubt.

Sasuke had noticed that Sakura had changed lots since she had started training with Tsunade, she was stronger in many aspects and was a great medical ninja, Sasuke had not doubt she will be one of Konoha's great medical ninja and she is definitely the second best women ninja besides Tsunade who is the best.

Sakura noticed Sasuke looking at her with a look on his face she quite could not know what type of look he was wearing. It was hard to read Sasuke even if she's known him for many years, she could not know him sometimes. She remembered the first time she meet him.

_Seven years old Sakura approached a young boy who was crying , he had black hair , pale face and she could not see his eyes as he was covering his face , he was wearing a blue shirt and black trousers._

"_Hmmmm are you all right little boy" Sakura asked._

_The young boy grunted and wiped his eyes and he turned to her with a cold glare, Sakura sucked her breath in he was so beautiful, so she smiled kindly her mother always said to be nice to everybody because being rude wont make people like you._

"_Go away annoying girl, don't you see I am busy"_

_Sasuke grunted at the girl next to him, he looked at her really did and noticed she had a huge forehead and cherry blossom hair, she had the greenest eyes he had ever seen and her smile went down for a few second and came back up._

" _You're crying , if you got something bothering you tell me , and by the way my name is Sakura Haruno"_

_Sasuke came towards her and pushed her, causing her to fall down._

" _I was not crying, your so annoying you big forehead girl , you're ugly , I don't talk to ugly girls"_

_He shouted at her, she was about to cry but she gulped it and shook her head._

" _Go and cry you little baby"_

_Sakura stood up and wiped herself from the dust that had settled on her yellow dress since had pushed her._

"_No"_

_That pissed Sasuke more, he stood there glaring fire at her._

" _I wont go and I will help you, what ever you're going through I will listen and help you through it"_

_Sasuke looked around desperately, he did not know what else he could do for her to leave, insolent girl._

" _You don't know me" he spitted at her._

"_You don't need to know some one to help them, my mother told me that"_

_That moment tears started streaming off Sasukes eyes, that was the same thing that his mother had said to him before she had passed away._

_Sakura approached him and cuddled him and shushed his sobs and sang, cheerful songs in to his ears, they stayed like that for quite a while, then when he stopped crying he looked at her his eyes looked deeply in to her soul and he tried to smile._

"_Thank you Sakura-chan" then he untied himself from her arms and run away leaving her there looking at him and that was the day she fell in love with him._

It wasn't till she was 18 and had entered Konoha high that their paths had crossed again, there he had a girlfriend named Karin and he did not come out as a gay guy till later on.

" I think we should all retire to our chambers, till tomorrow no training today guys"

Kakashi-sensei announced leaving Naruto pissed off cause he could of gulped down the sake since there was not going to be training and Naruto knew Kakashi was doing this on purpose.

" Yes you are right Kakashi-sensei its already twelve and the days looks pretty bad to train, I am going to my room if anyone needs me"

Naruto smiled.

" EHHHH SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA-CHAAAANNNN I NEEED YOUUUU"

Naruto screamed at her, Sakura stopped at the entrance of the living room were it was connected to the halls were many of the guest-rooms was.

" DOBEEEE if you decide to disturb me for some nasty reason, you wont be so happy about it"

Sasuke laughed and she turned to look at him spitting fire at him.

" AHHHH Man, she no fun I tell you Sasuke, ohhhh yeahhh, you're gay you wouldn't understand"

Sasuke sighed at how ignorant Naruto was sometimes, just because he was gay it did not mean he did not know about women, gay man know more about women than straight guys and that's a fact because Sasuke knew that Sakura was not in to Naruto at all not because he knew she was in to him instead, he knew that because of the way she acted towards Naruto it was like a sister arguing with a little brother and Sakura loved Naruto like that.

" Yes sure, I am gay and that makes me clue-less about women" Sasuke retorted out.

" YEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH , HEHEHEHEHE ITS GETTING GOOD"

They both turned towards where the noise was coming from and noticed Kakashi had opened one of his X-rated books and was happily reading it. They both made disgusting noises, making Kakashi stop reading it and turn his head towards them.

" You guys still here "

He questioned, while trying to hide his erection due to the X-rated scene he just read and saw a picture of.

" Yeahhh me and this dobe are about to leave"

Naruto frowned.

" Buuuuuu-tttt my RAMEN"

At that moment Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the collar and dragged him out of the living room.

" Why did you do that for "?

He questioned to Sasuke.

" Because you dobeee did not see that Kakashi-sensei wanted some privacy"

Naruto laughed, and he remembered Kakashi was reading those books that caused Sakura to hit him.

" OHHHHHH YEAHHH BUT I WANT TO LOOK AT IT ONE MORE TIME AND THINK ABOUT SAKURA AT THE SAME TIME"

Sasuke could not believe how much of a pervert his best friend was really, no wonder Sakura hit him, the boy was exactly like Kakashi in some sense.

" You Bakkkaaaaa , no wonder you got , hit …. Now I am leaving and if you go and look at those books again I am telling Sakura about your dirty fantasies with her"

While leaving he heard Naruto groan and leave the area towards him room and he heard slam sound of a closed door, as he was going towards his room he saw that Sakura's room was closed too and he knew that she never really closed it all and wondered what she was doing, probably sleeping he told himself and since when was he so interested him what Sakura Haruno did, he shook his head and went towards his room and entered it closing his door behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Dear Readers: I am so sorry I have not been able to write , my Falling for Haruno chapters , even if I have started holiday period , I have just come back from Lisbon ( Portugal , my home town) , and sometimes , I do want to write the story , but some people disrupt me and it causes me to forget about writing , but I will start to confuse and I promise you this Fanfiction will be finished. Here's another chapter , hope you guys enjoy it , I know it took ages ...also if you guy's want to bug me about this chapter and I have not updated it at all , send me a message through my facebook account , Lila Rodrigues , I will be wearing glasses on the picture and a piercing on the mouth. Thanks for being loyal and here's the story..._**

* * *

><p>The room was dark and quiet only the noise of someone sleeping profoundly was heard through the thin air. At that exact moment an alarm killed the quietness and woke up the person sleeping , a sound of some one muttering was heard and a hand escaped from the covers and punched the alarm causing it to crack a bit on the side.<p>

"It's 6 am already , it still feels like its freaking 1 am in the morning"

Sakura muttered as she emerged from the covers, and yawned out loud. She then got up from bed moving towards the widow and opening the covers letting the sun stream through the room , that was covered in white and pink , she had moved some of her stuff from her house a few years back when they were still young because due to her mothers late working times , she was not allowed to be home by herself and Kakashi allowed her to stay with him , at first she hesitated because really Kakashi-san was a pervert , but then she accepted and found out he was like the faster she never had but he was a little more perverted.

" I will have some cookies for breakfast and some milk , then its training time"

Sakura smiled broadly as she undressed herself and scattered the silk green shorts and white shirt she had on , she walked completely naked to the bathroom she had begged Kakashi-sensei to install , the bathroom was quite decent black tiles on the floor and white tiles on the wall , the shower she had was marble and had a little sit on it if she wanted to sit down and had a widow instead of a curtain because she hated getting entwined in curtains before.

" Ohhhh this water feels so good , I need this" Said Sakura while sighing.

It felt good having a shower , she got a hold of the bath shampoo and added to her body , the lotion was her favourite cherry shampoo the smell of cherry wafted through the air , she added some on her hair like she always did and tried to not sting her eyes with it , she moved a bit closer to the water and let it cascade over her , she washed her hair letting it rinse and she washed her body , feeling good and the same time. Sakura knew the moment she walked out of the room her problem were going to start , either she had to hear Naruto complain or Sasuke gab on about his recent boyfriend or Kakashi-sensei telling her that when throwing a Kuni it should not land on Naruto's ass , Sakura laughed , god her team mates were funny.

She left the shower and added one bath towel around her body and the other in her head , she walked towards her room and decided she wanted to wear something a bit sexy today so she got a hold of a short pink one just below her ass , and a small top a black one , she wore her pink boots and she put her Kuni's on her boots , she tied her hair back , she had become used to the fact she had a big forehead so she decided to not cover it anymore.

She looked at herself in the mirror and added some gloss on her lips , a caramel flavoured one , she decided she looked good enough and practical enough.

She left the room and closed it behind her she looked through the hall and heard talking coming from the kitchen and entered it , coming face to face with a full mouth of ramen , Naruto who gulped it down quickly when he saw her and smiled broadly.

"SAKURA-CHAN , you are done and you look good , nooo , more than good you look HOT…."

He screamed out causing Sakura to blush and everyone turn and look at her Kakashi-sensei looked dazed and Sasuke just gasped which cause her to frown why was he gasping , this outfit did not cause any effect on him at all.

"You look…..ummmmm….. hehehehe…..ready for training Sakura , don't you want a breakfast meal , we got pancakes , cookies , milk , tea , coffee , your choice really" announced Kakashi.

" I will have some cookies and milk please"

Sakura then walked towards them hips swaying side from side causing every one's attention to divert once again , expect Sasuke who just stood there frowning.

_**Sasuke POV:**_

"Oh sush Naruto , he did not say that " Sasuke announced to Naruto who was arguing on the fact that Kakashi-sensei had promised to give him some more ramen.

"Yes he did , Kakashi-sensei said it and I know it" argued Naruto while he furiously walked around the kitchen and he Sasuke just sat down waiting for Kakashi-sensei to come back from the shop.

At that exact moment he did enter carrying a lot of stuff , Sasuke only prayed that one of those thing were Ramen so Naruto would shut up.

" Got everything , we are going to have a big meal"

Kakashi then put everything on the small table on the middle of the kitchen and gave a ramen to Naruto who smiled broadly and Sasuke sighed and go some eggs and bread to eat , he drank some green tea and sighed and the hot feeling it brought out on him at that exact moment he saw some one entering the room.

"SAKURA-CHAN , you are done and you look good , nooo , more than good you look HOT…."

He then saw her and gasped , god she looked hot , WOW Sakura the girl he despised before and now a friend looked good , but no Sasuke thought and shook his head , he never felt attracted to a women before yet when he looked at Sakura now at this exact moment his body tingled with need.

Sasuke felt sick , gosh Naruto only made himself look like a dork and yet Sakura blushed , Kakashi-sensei just looked dazedly at her and Sasuke felt like hitting him because he knew what exactly , Kakashi-sensei was dreaming about , because all of them were thinking the same thing , how good would it be to sleep with Sakura.

"You look…ummmmm… hehehehe…ready for training Sakura, don't you want a breakfast meal, we got pancakes, cookies, milk, tea, coffee, your choice really" announced Kakashi.

Sasuke knew that Kakashi was only trying to break the tension really, and being polite of course, because the way Naruto drooled over Sakura hotness was evident, Sasuke felt a twinge of jealousy he did not know if he was jealous because everyone was ogling Sakura or he wanted everyone to stop ogling her and let him be the only one to stare at her.

" I will have some cookies and milk please"

Dam …her asking for milk and cookies politely caused a stir deep inside him , he knew that Sakura liked dipping the cookies in the milk and sulking it and moan it , because he had seen it once at her house before he did not mind because she looked like a frumpy annoying teenage girl and Sasuke was not bothered with any girls , but something changed about her maybe it was the way she looked now , her body has ripped from little teenage girl with hardly any breast with a women with a good pair of breasts. Or it was her attitude she put out a ( Don't give a shit about what you think about me ) she was also confident now , wearing stuff like that in front of them.

Sakura swayed her lips and that caused him to put all his attention on her hips , he wanted to grab her and take her somewhere where he can do her , but this caused mixed sensation in him because Sasuke never liked or wanted to fuck a women and always liked men so he assumed he was gay , but the way he was feeling about Sakura caused him to frown and think about the fact that he might have a attraction for Sakura and that he needed to keep it in check before he shock himself more , because he was scared on how his body would react around her as , he never had an erection when it come towards a girl , he had sex before with a girl in a parlour before but he did not come at all and he felt disgusted when it was finished .

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV:<strong>

I sat down and looked at the wonder's that Kakashi-sensei had cooked up , and grabbed the milk and cookies …Oh look there was some Oreos , I dipped them on a glass of milk that I had filled , when it was all mushy and I grabbed it and bit it and moaned it tasted great , the chocolate goodness made me happy , I sighed , it felt like bliss and moaned out loud and closed my eyes savouring the taste of chocolate and milk in my mouth , I dipped it again and sulked the cookies , I half opened my lids and saw the guys staring at me , Naruto with his mouth opened and hand in the crotch and Kakashi-sensei looked like he saw something he will never forget about in his life and Sasuke , just licked his lips and looked astonished with what was happened , Sakura wiped her mouth with her hand.

" Ummm so yummy…don't you guys want any of them" She asked them because they looked at her then the cookies every single moment. They just shook their heads and Sakura put the cookies down.

" Is something wrong guys , your faces look funny".

Naruto was about to say something , but got slapped by Sasuke and that knocked Naruto down causing him to have a bump on his head.

" DOBEEEE Don't you dare speak" Sasuke whispered to Naruto, god known's what the hell would come out from Naruto's mouth in a state of arousal, so the most appropriate person to speak at the moment was him and no one else .

" Sakura , I apologise for our mind wondering and the way we are staring at we , but we very concerned with you" Sasuke explained while nudging Kakashi-sensei so he would help out.

" Yes Sasuke is right Sakura , you have been lately breaking the protocols , of the Ninja's and have been wearing very..Ummmm , low attires" Kakashi was trying his best to sound like the biggest prick towards Sakura , but she knew that the attires she wore were too sexy to wear around guy's , even if one was gay , but the other one was a dirty minded person and him a sex freak.

Sakura sighed and felt angry , how can they imply she was breaking the rules , Sakura knew very much that wearing un-appropriate clothes caused punishment. But she was wearing this following every rule , her shorts weren't too tight and it was fit for training , her shirt was not too clevage material , well if she did not bend down.

" I disagree Kakashi-sensei , my attire are just appropriate and if you refer to the another Ninja rule which states , you can wear what you like but shirts can't show the boobs and the shorts can't be too clingy" She pointed out , she then decided that it was better leaving the room before she got angry and another argument evoked , she walked out and slumped the door behind her , she walked towards the training ground and pulled out her kunai and hit the tree with it and pushed herself up causing her to fly and she finally sat down on the tree , at that exact moment her team entered the training ground.

" Hey Sakura , get down it's dangerous my love" screamed out Naruto , she then throw a kunai at him landing in between his legs which where apart , that caused him to re-treat , she launched herself down , with a swift and landed right between Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei who were behind Naruto.

" Really , I did not get hurt , you guys need to chill out a bit , I am a girl , not a freaking , cuddly toy that needs to be taken care of" Sasuke then threw a shuriken at her which cut a bit of her hair on the side.

" Then you need to be more aware of your abilities" Sakura then made a swift move and came close to close to Sasuke , their lips were inches away she could feel his breath , the deep inhale he took , the way he licked his lips and his gaze went from her eyes to her pink lips , this caused her to feel something stirring on the tip of her stomach , her legs felt a bit weak , what the heck was happening , went through her brain , he then grabbed her hand which had another kunai and took it off her , and pushed her back causing her too bumping her ass towards Naruto manhood , and that was when Naruto went hard and she got angry , she whipped herself around and kicked Naruto where he deserved , this cause the poor guy to lurch back in pain.

" Sakura , play nice , and break it up guys …. Sakura and Sasuke you guys are the first that are going to fight against each other , take your places" Kakashi-sensei announced while reading his book and pointed to both Sakura and Sasuke.

Sakura took a step back and positioned her right leg forward and her left back her fist were on the side she was holding a Kunai in one and a soldier pill just in case she needed energy.

Sasuke slowly smiled , he did not need anything to fight Sakura all he needed was his skills and he would finish her quick enough.

She was the first one to attack throwing three kunai at him , one towards his head , one towards his body and another towards his legs , he was able to block all of them , she then came running and started punching him , hard and fast but he fist blocked them , he using his legs to start kicking her , but she was also able to block him there by hitting him back , she then throw herself over him and done a jujitsu which caused him to be face flat on the floor , Sasuke just came to terms then , that he had mis-read her skill's since she had been taught by Tsunade , who was the best medical Ninja and Sakura's teacher.

Sakura when on top of him she straddled him from the back she sat on his ass , she put the kunai on her mouth and grabbed his hair and his head was pulled back and at the same level as her head and she whispered.

" Never , think that I would never , win a battle" she grabbed the kunai of her mouth and put it next to his throat , causing him to gasp.

" Now beg like a bitch and lets get this over and done with" Sakura said and this caused gasps from everyone she could see from the side of her eyes two mouth opened , one belonged to Naruto and the other to Kakashi-sensei , who look like he had been surprised yet again.

Kakashi saw what was unfolding him now and praise Tsunade , because she had done one of the things , he would never be able to do , teach Sakura , how good she is actually , he felt so proud.

Sasuke gasped , she had won , now he then grabbed the kunai , not minding that it had cut him on his harm and pushed it away from his throat and he caused her to tumble off him and fall down hitting her back hard on the ground , he then done the same thing she had done to him straddled her , causing their bodies to become one , a shock of desire erupted in all of him , he approached her face with the kunai and pressed it on her throat , she grabbed the kunai and smiled he looked at her eyes , the green pool of mystery he would love to un-cover smiled back at him , she smiled and pushed her face forward , she then done something which caused gasps , from him and from everyone else , she kissed him her lips crushed in to his , she parted his lips and thrust her tongue inside his mouth , their tongues danced tasting and savouring each other she tasted like chocolate and strawberry , and it tasted and felt so good , she was dominating with her mouth , then him dominated he pummelled deeper , the kiss becoming more deep and stronger and causing him wanting to reach under her shirt and cup her breast , which were asking for his touch as he felt them poke under her shirt , she was not wearing a bra , damm women , she rocked her body and this caused him to feel her core and , a pool of desire he never felt for a women or man went through him , it shocked him so much that he pulled back , and looked at Kakashi-sensei and Naruto who were agape , he then left with the full blown erection and left her there.

Sakura felt like some one just woken her up from her a dream , did Sasuke enjoy the kiss and everything else she done , her mind was playing tricks with her , he was gay , he would not feel anything towards her , ever right?. But why did he have a erection and why did he jump like that , she had kissed him to shook him a little so she could win the battle but when she felt his lips under hers the taste of caramel and coffee and the smell of cologne she had given in too much. She stood up and whipped herself off and turned around coming face to face with Kakashi-sensei and Naruto , she had forgotten they were there.

" Ummm , that was , Ummm …well I guess you are the winner Sakura" Kakashi-sensei managed to get out , he did not know what happened but what ever , happened it was between Sakura and Sasuke and he will not pound on it.

" Hey that's not far , how come you kiss him and not him" screamed out Naruto who looked like a puppy , Sakura planted a kiss on Naruto cheeks.

" There" she said feeling bad for Naruto , till he went to whine out.

" Sakura-chan kiss me on the lips and do , things that you wanted to do to Sasuke" this caused her to get mad and as she was about to hit him , she felt weak because she felt like Sasuke will never speak to her again because of just happened , she turned around and walked back to the house.

" She was about to hit me , I got lucky" exclaimed out Naruto , then Kakashi-sensei faced him.

" Well if she is not going to hit you , then I will , you know , you can't speak to Sakura like that" Kakashi-sensei then hit Naruto in the head with his book all the way towards the house.

Sakura smiled at she looked back and witnessed that , she then turned towards , her room and tried to pull it but it was shut , she remembered that she had given the key to Sasuke and since she did not want to speak to him , in the mean while she decided to go and have a shower in the bathroom next to the corridor were everyone could use it and since everyone right now are in their room , she might as well take a bath in peace without , knowing they could witness her.

* * *

><p>Sakura took off all her clothes , she let the panties slid off her body , and stepped in to shower , she turned the hot and cold water on , making it warm , she let the water cascade through her , she grabbed to bottle of bath shower gel and let the shower gel slid through her hand and applied it to her body , she caressed herself with it , loving the feeling of it on her skin , she sighed and she applied it to her legs and cupped them , she turned around and put her back next to the wall and glassed outside the glassed shower and saw the smoke of the water cover the bathroom , she then sighed , and decided she needed a relief from the frustration , so she put her hands on her core and stroke it , her lips jerked forward , she sighed in pleasure her eyelids went down , she humming to the sensation , she rode to the tempo her hand was moving to , she moaned out loud hoping no one was hearing it , she then grabbed on her hands and moved to her breasts and cupped her right breast , she plucked the centre and moaned louder , it felt so good.<p>

" Ahhhh….so good" she whispered out , she then put her finger deeper inside her core and thrust harder causing bolts of need and sensations to go through her eyelids ….she sighed again , then she heard a noise just about when she was going to climax , like some one moaning , her eyes opened in such a force , her hand left her core , and then she came face to face with Sasuke himself who looked lustily towards her.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura blinked twice , her mouth opened slowly and her heart pounded furiously , her brain was subsided with images of Sasuke doing things to her she had previously imagined , his face was emotionless like always but his eye- brow's had gone up a inch maybe because of the heat due to the fact that the shower room was filled with smoke.

" Cover yourself , quickly" Sasuke announced in a quick husky voice , which made her body react and break in to reality all at once.

She blushed and tried to grab a towel as she tried to walk herself over to the towel she slipped causing Sasuke to react instantly by grabbing her before she hurt herself , moments passed before she opened her eyes and when she did she was taken aback with Sasuke's face and dark eyes , flashing down her green ones , she then mentally realised she was naked and he was only wearing his boxer's so his chest was bare and her nipple due to the contact of hard male skin had hardened , Sakura wanted to scream because this was the most embarrassing moment of her life ever. "_**How mortifying**_" her inner self whispered out.

"Oh god" she moaned out in frustration he was not even moving can he at least step aside she bet he would laugh at her any second, but instead as minutes passed not her or him moved and not even an utter word suppressed his lips or hers they where both in a mute state.

Sakura turned her head the other way to escape his gaze.

"Ummm Sasuke are you going to move" she questioned as her face went all red once again , she refused to look at his face.

But she knew she had to because if not neither her or him would be able to leave this spot , maybe he was in shock because he felt disgusted that she was a women and she was naked around him and instead he wanted a male around him , this made Sakura extra jealous , she wanted to be the one Sasuke fell for not so annoying prick of a guy who could hurt Sasuke.

Sakura thoughts came in to a halt when she heard a moan , the moan was not hers she was sure , she turned her head and came to face with a lust filled gaze , she squeaked , and dammed herself for squeaking , was she a mouse or was she a women , her inner self screamed out "_**a mouse"**_ , but she mentally slapped herself and told her self that she was a women and a strong one at that.

" Don't you dare say anything Sakura , what the fuck are you doing here" Sasuke muttered out at her , wait a minute did he not just say , for her not to speak? Sakura frowned.. Oh for the love the god she needed to do something.

She tried to get herself away from his grip , but she was blocked , she had to escape his grip , she was still naked and if Sasuke looked down he would "see" all of her , the first male to see her naked was a _**GAY ONE !**_ her inner self laughed at her , gosh what a ironic twist . She licked her lips because her mouth had turned dry as ever she was mentally killing herself at just at the thought of him seeing her naked , not even the fact that he was gay calmed her down , instead it worsened the situation , she wanted the man who would take her most precious thing her "Purity" to be the first one to see her , all of her , but Sasuke was not the one who was going to take her purity , as much as she wants him to be.

"Let me go , dam Sasuke , I need to grab my towel , I'm freaking NAKED FOR THE LOVE OF GOD" she screamed out. She trashed around to try and escape his hold on her , but damm Sasuke had the strength.

The guy wouldn't even let her move a little bit , she looked at him , and realised that he had become frozen like a statue , oh god he had gone in to a gay mental break down ( when a gay guy has seen something he did not want to see or touched something he did not want to touch in this case Sasuke is holding a fully naked women in his hand and it's the first women he ever hold naked).

" WHAT THE FUCK I'M DOING , WOMEN , ABDMONATION , NAKED , OH MY GOD , MY EYES , WHY IS MY FREAKING DICK ERECTED , OH MY GOSH , I'M GOING CRAZY" Sasuke finally burst out , and dropped Sakura making her fall on her ass , with a loud _"hummf_" escaping her lips.

"Well at least you could make sure I don't fall in my ass before , you go in a total gay meltdown" she hissed out while rubbing her hurt ass , Sasuke looked at her and turned around and grabbed her towel , and finally fling it at her direction making it land on the ground right beside her , she then finally grabbed the towel and covered it around her body. She examined Sasuke ,looking at him up and down , even if all she could see was his back .

" You can look now Sasuke"

He turned around , all red faced which made Sakura , question his un-easiness aren't gay guys supposed to be ok with looking at women's yuhoo's and breasts? Sakura guessed not , since Sasuke was behaving like a normal , straight man would after seeing that , well except for Naruto because if he had seen what Sasuke just had witnessed he would of gone perverted as they come , and Kakashi –sensei too Sakura added those two had a pervert competition going on with one another.

" What were you thinking being naked and all are you crazy , why dint you lock the door" Sasuke screamed at her.

"Crazy , No , and I was naked because this is the bathroom and I was taking a shower , I was feeling un-easy plus I did not lock the door because , I thought you guys were all sleeping , this has never happened before , well expect one time when-" Sasuke stopped her right there.

" You should be more careful then because some one would want to take advantage of you , not me of course because I'm gay of course , and I like men of course , I like men , I like men and I like men" Sakura just looked at him , why was he repeating he liked men? Her Inner self snickerd out _**" He's gone crazier than you"**_ Sakura to her inner self _**" SHUT UP YOU STUPID WOMEN DON'T TALK"**_ her Inner self laughed again _**" You're crazy , telling your self not to talk weirdoooo"**_.

" Yeah you have said it about four times now , we get it you are gay , you like having sex with men , blah , blah , blah" She passed him and closed the toilet and sat down on it.

" Yeah you got that right I'm gay , I would never be interested in you because you are a women andddddd- wait a minute did you say this has happened before" Sasuke questioned.

Sakura sighed , this guy is really slow.

"Yes and it was with Lee , he had entered by mistake as well and I had to kick him out because he was staring at me for about 5 seconds without blinking , it was scary" Sakura announced and she saw him mutter something out.

"Huh what did you just say"

"Me , don't worry , wow , ok …now I'm giving you some girl to girl advice here , next time lock the door" he said .

"Yep , I will next time"

" Yeah for your safety and all there are too many perverted people around"

" And you aren't ?"

" Me , nope , cause I'm gay I told you" He said to her.

"Yep sure" she looked at him , but really looked at him , could he actually just be gay , cant he be bi-sexual or something , why was life so cruel , her perfect man liked guys.

Sasuke then , muttered a goodbye to her and left her there , in the room full of steam and un-answered question's , would she never be able to catch Sasuke heart and his lust. Damm life sucked.

Sakura then got back to drying her hair and body.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guest room , Kakashi house ( 1 hour after bathroom moment):<strong>_

"Dam that women" Sasuke muttered as he paced up and down the room , he had been doing that for the past one hour , since he had that encounter with Sakura , which left him feeling like he was felling right now , if he did not stop at any minute he was going to burn a hole through the carpet.

He then decided to lay down the bed , well you see he "Sasuke " was frustrated , yes sexually frustrated , mind frustrated.

"Fuck me , literally some one …. Come in here and fuck me , BUAHAHAHAHABFEBFB , No one , dam ! "

Why couldn't he stop thinking about naked Sakura , he was gay wasn't he! Dam he was even questing his sexuality dam women had done , one over him , how could she do this to him , he hated her , he loathed her , he wanted to fuck her in that wall right in front of him , _**OHHHH SHUT UP**_ his mind screamed out.

Sasuke looked down at himself and realized that , something that shouldn't be up was ! He wanted sex , right now , wall-to-wall sex , anything to get this off and Sakura off his mind.

He heard a creak outside his door , he suddenly went to alert zone , where they being attacked , Sasuke activated his sharingan , well he might as well be prepared for the worst , the person behind the door muttered something and the voice seemed a bit familiar to him , so Sasuke quickly grabbed the person , causing the person to squeak in surprise as his hand went around them and pulled her/he inside his room.

Sasuke quickly covered the person mouth , so if it was a enemy he could finish them off without causing anyone to wake up.

Just as Sasuke was about to twist the fools head , a tiny hint of light covered by the moon entered his room , causing him to notice that this person had pink hair , which made Sasuke bolt off , causing Sakura to turn around with a mad look on her face.

"WTF is your problem Sasuke , first you freaking go crazy on me in the bathroom and then , now you just tried to kill me" Sasuke looked aghast , on the fact that it was her , when he had just been thinking something about her a few seconds ago , he de-activated his sharingan and sighed , the universe must be playing with him or it was some cruel fucking curse that had entered him while they were on a mission , it must be it , because there was no way Sakura Haruno , shy girl to strong women just appeared right before him to answer his sexual prayers.

" Me! You are the one that , need's the help , first you don't close the bathroom door , then you stand outside my door and- make me crazy"

Sakura's temper arose, what! God she was driving him nuts, he was driving her nuts.

" Ohhhh it's always me , why don't you take the blame this time you annoying brat , ohhhhhhh…just because you have everything , the perfect boyfriend the perfect house , money does not mean you can call me crazy , when you are the one going mad"

She mocked out at him , causing him to grind his teeth in anger , freaking annoying women , why couldn't she go to hell, all women were like this and this would be one of the reason's he did not like women , nagging cause him to get annoyed quickly and Sakura was an expert at nagging and crying at some points , but he has not seen her cry since the last time he had left to go and find his brother.

" OH SHUT UP , like you did not want me to see you naked , you have been lusting after me , for year's , crying your eyes out , saying you love me , don't you understand I will never love you , I do not like women and even if I did , I would not like you"

Sakura felt like crying he hit the spot , he had hit were it most hurt , her …tears were about to shed through her , but she heard him laugh and she shot her head up , she was not going to let him win this war.

" You are a brat , and annoying , not to mention a sarcastic pig , why would I love you , why would anyone love you"

She screamed out at him.

Sasuke runned towards her , grabbed her hand , with his sharingan activated Sakura got scared.

" Don't fucking say something like that to me ever again you bitch , you don't deserve my time and my space" he whispered to her.

Before she knew it , Sasuke pushed her against her wall , ripped her shirt off , then ripped her PJ trousers off in one quick swift , all she was left with was her panties because she did not sleep with bra on. The night's hot summer breeze heated up her cold skin , Sasuke eyes travelled down to her breast and she could see his smile turn wider.

Why was he doing this to her Sakura questioned he did not like women , he was gay wasn't he ? Is he just mocking with her , making her believe he wants her so he can then throw it at her later that she believed that he a gay guy would actually bed her. If so that would be so cruel because Sakura wanted Sasuke so badly , she had loved him forever but she could not let him have the satisfaction of bedding her then throwing her away like trash.

" Don't , please Sasuke let me go" she begged him.

But his grin only turned wider.

" Let you go , nope , you are going to become my little play thing , I will learn women things with you , how to please a men both mentally and sexually , so no I wont let you go" he answered out.

She shivered, not in coldness but on the full effect of his words on her , sometimes he would scare her beyond words and yet sometimes he would make her truly happy.

" I-beeeeg-yoooou" She stuttered out.

Sasuke pounded his fist next to the wall causing Sakura to flinch.

" Fucking shut up , you annoying women , you are going to shut up or I will kill you"

Sakura closed her mouth tightly , as she felt Sasuke , pull her towards him she yelped in response , before she knew it his lips were on hers , she tasted him , felt him and by god he tasted great , scotch and honey that was his taste , his tongue caressing her felt like she was going to burst on the amount of wonderful sensation she was felling , she gave in then and started kissing him , furiously , wanting to taste all of him , he then broke the kiss , and smiled at her cynically and started kissing and nipping at her neck which left Sakura , wondering confused in a haze , WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING.

" UFFFF , I-Sassssssukeeeeeeeeee" she moaned out. His hand travelled to her breast and caressed them while his lips find its way to her ear , with a blow his lips trailed from the globe of her ear to her breast and he took of the nipple to his mouth and suckled , Sakura head trashed around , at the effect of the assult.

" Yessssssssssssssssssssssss , OH MY FUCKING GOD , PLEASE TAKE ME " she screamed out , Sasuke stopped sulking her breast and smiled at her statement , his hand then travelled to her most precious place and he rubbed his finger around it.

"Oh fuck you are so wet" Sasuke whispered out.


End file.
